Vulnerable
by jtc0999
Summary: An Alien: Isolation fanfiction. As Amanda Ripley (OC, since she isn't listed) is fighting for her life, she comes across something that she doesn't expect and wonders what to do. Oneshot, maybe i'll make it a chapter series if I get enough followers/likes. No promises.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda cursed Dr. Kuhlman as she heard the scream of the creature. It was far away, but then again, if she could hear it scream, it might as well be damn too close to her.

"Maybe I should hide…" She thought to herself as gunshots echoed throughout the hallway, reminding her that no place was truly safe. She seen many people be killed it the alien, and in many creative ways. It was a very unique killer, Amanda thought of it, and somewhat admired for its ways to kill.

But, that was just Amanda. To others, it was an assassin like no other. One second, you'd be creeping along, trying not to get a face full of ANYTHING deadly, and the next, it would be behind you. You'd kiss your life goodbye as the alien grabbed you, silence you with its hands, and slowly pierced your heart with its razor sharp tail. All the while, it would hiss in your ear very quietly, as if saying,

"Shhhh. Its ok, just go to sleep…"

But that was only the beginning of what it could do, and Amanda was fully aware of how deadly it was as well, which only made her move carefully through the medical lab, trying to find the code to the elevator. Ripley made sure to use every tool she had to her benefit in order to survive, because here, there were no rules. It was every person for him/her self.

As she turned the corner, Amanda was not prepared for what the sight was. The corpses of people she was used to, for it had become a very typical sight. With the working joes, other humans and the alien roaming around the ship, bodies were very typical.

But the corpse of the creature wasn't.

It sat in the middle of the hallway, leaning up against the wall. The strange thing was, she could tell it was alive. The alien's head was slowly moving to and fro, as well as the tail was sliding across the floor, as one would butter their toast. From a distance, there was one thing that could be concluded: It was injured, and if not close to, near death.

Amanda's first instinct was to shout for joy, because the most deadly creature on the ship was now going to die, but she didn't do that. Instead, she felt a small sense of pity. Sure, it had killed many people, but it didn't deserve this. As Ripley was thinking this, she found herself walking toward the creature, and didn't do anything about it.

Upon closer look, it wasn't any better. There was a bright green substance surrounding the alien – which Ripley assumed to be its blood – and bullet wounds were abundant on it's body. As she got closer, the creature took notice of her, and attempted to stand up. It was fruitless, however, as it fell back to the ground and gave a whimper.

"Did it just…" Amanda said out loud to no one. The assassin, the killer, the most feared THING ON THIS SHIP, just whimpered in front of her. As Ripley took a step forward, another unexpected thing occurred:

The alien whimpered in FEAR, and tried to shrink away.

By now, her heart had been broken. This was a killer, very true. It had taken the lives of many, but this; this was pathetic and heartbreaking for Amanda Ripley, and right then and there, she knew what needed to be done.

The creature watched with terror as the human pulled out her revolver and pointed it at it. Amanda watched with intent eyes as the alien began to whimper and visibly shake front of her. She armed the gun, and the "click!' echoed in the hall.

And the sound of bullet casing rang through both their heads. Ripley emptied the revolver of all its ammunition. After she was done, she walked over to a table a few yards away, and set the gun down on it. She questioned herself and her motives as she walked back to the creature, but convinced herself she was doing the right thing. She knew their blood was acidic to humans, but the blood looked dried on the ground, so she touched it with her foot, and lo and behold, it was safe.

Amanda sat down next to the alien, and looked at it. It was much taller and well-built than her, but in its current condition, nothing of the likes could be used, and even If it could use them, the human was convinced she could at least outsmart the alien.

She took out a small, hand-made med kit she had made earlier, and looked at it. Having no idea if it would work or not, Ripley figured it was worth a shot anyway. Whats the worst that could happen, it die? It would be the least of her worries.

As she prepared to give it to the alien, it tried to back away, not knowing what would happen next. It was scared, not wanting to die. If it had eyes, the creature would be sobbing right now, and be begging the human for its life. Out of all of his kind, he was the weakest of them all. Not one of them saw him fit to be part of the hive, so he was banished. Out of anger and sadness, it had killed a few people, but not as much as his brothers had. He regretted killing those people now, however.

At this time, Amanda gently grabbed its arm, and simply said "Calm" to it. Very quickly, it began to calm down, feeling it relax, she forcefully pushed the needle into its arm and injected the medicine. It screeched, and Ripley had to go through the process of comforting it again.

When it became calm and relaxed, Amanda made sure the blood on its body had dried, and wrapped her arms around it. She knew it needed someone to give it love, someone to be able to comfort it when it needed, and as the alien embraced her, she knew that she was now the one for the alien.


	2. Update news

**Just a heads up for those who've followed this story, i have uploaded a new fanfiction one-shot that has nothing to do with this one, and it can be found here:**

**s/10856413/1/Your-Gentle-Embrace**

**I will also NOT be turning this one-shot into a series, for i'd never finish it, so i'll be writing many one-shots of Isolation. Sorry i disappoint all those who wanted this to become a series, i just have no time.**

**But really, than for all the support and positive feedback, it really motivates me to keep on writing. Feel free to PM me you'd like to chat or ask question, love to talk to people (Since i have no friend... ;-;)**

**Once more, thanks for everything y'all. I'll see you guys soon!**

**jtc0999~**


End file.
